The Girl Who Changed Her Fate
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: Smellerbee was a girl who had seen a lot. She had managed to change her fate at the age of eight and she single handily managed to get out alive unlike her best friends, Longshot and Jet. And when she died nobody even knew her name,her story, or what she had done. When the picture was drawn it was for someone to know, someone to care. And she had somehow she changed her fate again.


Okay, I'll admit some of this may sound like someone else's story but that's because after reading Orpah's Story Smellerbee: Her Fate ( s/5061086/1/Smellerbee_Her_Fate) - That's the link sub actual dots though. That is a really good story and I like the Hetalia ones also. ^_^ So yeah… enjoy :)

*~*MySadExcuseForALine*~*

Smellerbee had no idea why it was she that had survived and why it wasn't Longshot or Jet. But she had, somehow, found herself outside of Ba-Sing-Se. She always had this way of being able to change her own fate. She knew that from when she didn't die when her family did. She was battered, bruised, and she could already tell that all of it was going to scar. But the icing on the cake was the broken rib, but at least she was alive. She couldn't possibly correctly assess her own injuries, like she had done before with the Freedom Fighters, partially due to the blood loss but partially due to not caring. If she had, she would have known that she couldn't possibly go on anymore.

She didn't know where to go. Her first family, the one she had come from, had been dead for years. They had been the first ones to leave her, frightened, afraid. Her next family, the one she had made for herself, was nowhere she could find. The only people she would possibly be able to find were Pipsqueak and The Duke, and they weren't around anymore. These thoughts distracted her from the pain she was feeling. She was trying to remind herself where she was going, trying to forget about the pain in her chest, the tears threatening to spill.

She stumbled over a rock as she looked up into the sky, she turned around at the sight and her eyes landed on a flag. The innocent lone flag billowing in the breeze she felt and she tugged at her ruined clothes; trying to get warm. She looked at it more closely as she finally registered what color it was, she nearly chocked when she saw the Fire Nation Symbol emblazoned on it.

She fell on her already scraped knees in pure anguish and in hatred. The flag told her that the entire Earth Kingdom was, had been, beaten. Her country, the one she fought for so long to protect, was now completely controlled by a nefarious force. All of her ambushes, raids, floods, fights with the Freedom Fighters had been for nothing. Everything they had fought for was in vain. Everything they had died for was in ruins.

She didn't know when she finally gathered strength to rise back onto her feet, but she did. And when she did, she started walking the in opposite direction. She had to find Pipsqueak. She had to find The Duke. She had to, even if it was the last thing that she did. She stumbled again at the start of the journey, as she did for at least a mile, not knowing that she didn't have a shot at her journey.

As she hobbled along she thought of all the things she was going to do when she found The Duke and his taller and more buff companion. The first thing she was going to do was hug him. Then she was going to take that stupid helmet off of him and bury the damn thing. She was going to bury it and nothing the two boys would say would stop her. That hat was stupid and reminded her that their mission was a failure. That their "Good Fight" was for nothing.

She thought back to when Jet and Longshot first found her. How they thought she was a boy. A boy, she couldn't believe it! But she was fine with it. She just made some adjustments and in doing so she changed her fate. She changed from a docile little girl named Ora to the tough and rough Smellerbee.

The pain in her foot brought her back to the reality of her situation. Her foot had begun to hurt immensely from the fight, she began to fight off the need to lie down and sleep. She hobbled further down but the need to at least sit down overcame her.

_Just a little sleep wouldn't hurt…_

It had gotten cold fast as she lay there, on the side of the road, with nothing to cover her broken body. To the people who found her in the morning they thought she had been robbed and killed and her body thrown to the side. Her frozen corpse had nothing to tell the travelers, who had happened upon her, who she was. They searched around her and in her tattered clothes but there was nothing to tell the travelers anything. They thought at first it had been a boy but upon the search they realized the 'he' was a 'she'. Before burying her one of the traveler, who was an artist, sketched her still form. He drew her as they found her, as they searched her, as they dug the hole for her, and how they lowered her to the ground, and how they did the proper Earth Kingdom burial traditions. They thought perhaps if they did this the family, if they should ever meet them, would find peace in knowing that their daughter, sister, or friend was buried the right way.

The sketch had been folded and torn as the travelers showed the picture to all they met in hopes of trying to find family. The sketch would at some point be taken from them and would land into the hands of a Fire Nation solider who kept it with him for it made him think of his own sister, then it was traded to a Fire Nation merchant for safe passage out of the city, then to the prince who bought everything he could find so that everything taken would be given to their rightful owners, and then it fell into the hands of the Avatar.

The Avatar recognized the girl in the faded, folded, and torn sketch. He showed it to Katara and Sokka who described it to Toph. They all came to an agreement to give it to The Duke. Since the comet they had kept in contact with the boy and his taller companion, Pipsqueak. They made the long flight to The Duke, Pipsqueak and Teo's workshop.

The Avatar fiddled with the paper as they waited for one of the three to answer the door and looked up and smiled when The Duke answered. They were invited in and they began talking, The Duke finally asked what they were there for. He stopped fiddling with the paper and handed it to The Duke. The Duke, still smiling, unfolded the paper and looked at what was on it. The smile quickly diminished as he realized who it was. Pipsqueak, upon hearing the younger boys sobs from another room, burst into the room and picked up the smaller boy, concerned.

The Duke dropped the paper onto Pipsqueaks outstretched hand, that wasn't holding the crying boy. He sat down and stared at the paper and held The Duke even harder. Pipsqueak looked up at the Avatar and his companions. His eyes watered slightly but it was the smile on his face that got the friends. Why would he be smiling? The Duke turned in Pipsqueaks arm and thanked them for what they did. Confused as ever, they said their piece on how sorry they were. The Duke smiled at them, much like Pipsqueak, and said thank you again. The friends walked out saying goodbye and confused looks.

The Duke and Pipsqueak stared at the faded picture and tears spilled out. They flowed as they found a frame that would hold their friend and her burden. They smiled again and The Duke found a piece of parchment lying around and wrote her name and her rank in the Freedom Fighters. He stuck it on the side of the frame and the fate of the female finally came to the light and they could stop looking for their lost comrade.

Teo rolled into the workshop and saw the new frame and the faded picture and recognized the girl he had briefly met and smiled at the two boys, no men, who walked out to greet him.

"They found her?"

"They did."

"When?"  
"I don't know. Supposedly this has been floating around for years."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"She's dead."

"But she's happier now. She wanted people to think about how she lived her life, not how she left it. She would have wanted us to remember the woman, because she was no longer a girl, who knew when and how to push the limits but also how to accept them. Though the accepting part she had a bit of trouble. She was a woman who spoke her mind but to Longshot and the rest of us she was an adviser when we needed her too. She wanted us to remember her as a person who enjoyed bringing people tighter and tighter together instead of tearing them apart. I want to remember her as a person who trusted her initial instinct, followed her passion, and lived life on her terms. And when she faced challenges and obstacles she faced them head on and cut a new path around them."

Teo stared at The Duke, obviously in shock as the words that came out of his mouth accompanied by tears and smiles.

"I don't think she would have liked to die any other way."

And so… Smellerbee lived on through a story passed down through the ages, as the girl who changed her fate.

*~*MySadExcuseForALine*~*

Did you like? I sorta did so I really hope you did too… I really shouldn't have ideas like this at four o'clock in the morning…

Love Your Friend (Who isn't really dead), The Nerd


End file.
